Liebestod
by Kitty Ze KittyKat
Summary: If Wood keeps acting like this she might end up slapping him. Katie is confused and hurt but perhaps there is something she needs to realise first?


I hate plot bunnies and this one just wouldn't give up. Hogwarts story even though I usually avoid writing Hogwarts stories.

Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfics if I was Rowling?

**Liebestod**

She know that it was impossible. She would watch him talk and have fun with other girls except her. He would talk and fool around with  
Alicia or Angelina but if she got close he would exclude her from their conversation. She tried not to show how much it hurt but sometimes it just hurt too much. He was almost rude when they had to talk. Short sentences and he wouldn't look at her. Even when it was related to Quidditch he would avoid talking to her. He was never like that with the others. Was she really that stupid or ugly? She pretended it didn't hurt to the others. She laughed and joked when the others asked what was wrong. She always steered them away from the subject. It costs you a lot to keep that façade but it stop her from crying in public. The boy she was in love with would never have anything to do with her. Truth hurts a lot but she can do it. Just like all the other days. 

Today she was practising. Quidditch could keep her tired and thoughts wouldn't try to interrupt her. Being in love is very annoying when you try to make that stupid potions essay about some ridiculous little potion that no-one knew of. She had been sitting in the common room but had decide to push the damn essay till later. First years were too boisterous for her sometimes. Suddenly she was stopped when someone held her arm.

"That's enough Bell"

She turned around and met the eyes of her captain. Why was he doing that! She glared at him.

"Isn't it you who preach about practising all the time, eh?"

"I don't want you to overdo it and get hurt, Bell"

"Oh sod off"

She managed to get her arm free and got away from that rude bastard. He was in his usual 'It's not lessons' clothes. She slapped the little voice inside her head that kept mentioning that he looked very good in that black jumper and those black jeans.

"Bell…"

"How long have I been on the team, Wood? Long enough that you should be able to remember my name!"

He glared at her but she ignored him and went down to the changing rooms. Typical for that idiot to ruin it for her. Not only at practice and at school but also when she wanted some free time and just practise for fun. She took a shower and then took her cosy clothes on. She was a tomboy but her mother had managed to find her a dress that she actually liked. All black and it was knitted. She didn't have a curvy figure as some of the girls but she was athletic without being too dykey. It was always fun that some had made up a rumour of her being a dyke. She had ignored it as that's were their problem. Actually Oliver had gotten worse after that…Oh stop calling him Oliver. The git doesn't use your name so why should you call him Oliver?

She stormed out and ran into something very solid. She looked up again and gave her captain a glare.

"You just had to stand there!"

She didn't wait for his reply and went back to Gryffindor's common room. She went up to the girls dormitories and sat down to make her essay. At least it was quiet here and she had the entire bed to sit on. She woke up when the other girls came up and talked. She had finished her essay and had fallen asleep. She nearly sat up when she heard one of the other girls mentioning her name and Wood's.

"What the hell got into Wood? He went down to make Bell stop killing herself and then she got back with him being furious. What is the matter with those too?"

"Ah you know what is wrong but Bell just doesn't see it!"

She didn't see what? She tried to look very asleep and innocent but nothing more was mentioned. She decide to give up and go to bed. Whatever they had been talking about it had been too cryptic for her.

The next morning she woke up and after fighting to get a shower, walked down to get some breakfast. It was Saturday and it was not even half full. She sat down and dug into her full English breakfast. Suddenly she noticed that someone had taken her plate away from her. She looked up with murder in her eyes.

"Woah Bell!"

Ah, it was Fred. The twin she talked to at most and considered as a friend.

"Food back and I wont bite"

He gave her food back again and she tucked into it again.

"Bell, what on earth did you do to Oliver?"

She looked up at him.

"I didn't do anything. He was being the usual git as always."

" Something must have happened, Kates. He got back and was furious. A poor first year nearly got her head snapped off when she tried to ask him for some advice!"

She sighed and made little circles with her food

"Look Kates, it's not fun for us who has to see you bite each other's head off. I don't know why Oliver is acting as he is but would you promise me to not snap at him? Please? For me and the others?"

Everyone else than Fred would have died even from suggesting she had to be nice. Him saying 'please' though went straight to her guilty thoughts that she might have been too harsh.

"I promise."

She gave Fred a little smile and he beamed.

"I love you, Bell! Marry me!"

"Oh shut up, Weasley!"

She laughed as she slapped his hand away from her hand. She leaned closer to him and whispered:

"I am not sure Alicia would like you marrying me…"

She laughed again as Fred turned beetred. She was not blind. She knew that Fred and Alicia were together. They were trying to keep low profile with it but they were so easy to read. Fred laughed and drank the last of her pumpkin juice.

"Oi! Hands of my pumpkin juice!"

They were laughing loudly when suddenly Wood sat down on the other side of her and Fred. She hadn't noticed it and was teasing Fred.

"Nice to see that you can be civil to others except me."

She looked at a very pissed off Oliver Wood. She didn't know what to say for the first time in ages. She was just having fun with Fred and she hadn't seen him for fuck's sake! She opened her mouth but Fred placed his hand on her mouth before she could reply. She glared at him but then Wood dug into his breakfast while Fred tried making up for what he just did.

Practice that night was uncomfortable. Katie kept her promise but it seemed she had pissed her captain even more off. Also it seemed he was mad at Fred too. The others were very confused now when Katie said she had no idea what was going on.

Katie sat down on the couch and prepared herself for the Transfiguration and Animals book she had to read for Monday. Fred and Alicia had gone off to get some snacks. Snacks my arse, she thought and smiled. Someone were going to find a deserted class room and snog! She was busy reading about how to turn a leather chair into a brown chicken when a voice interrupted her.

"Don't you keep an eye on your boyfriend?"

She looked up and there was Wood standing and looking very oddly at her.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend?"

She counted to ten slowly so she wouldn't snap at him. She had promised Fred to behave. She looked at Oliver and wondered what was wrong with him. He this odd look on his face.

"Fred is snogging Alicia."

"Oh, they are a couple but hush about that"

She couldn't stop the little laugh from escaping her when Oliver looked even more oddly. What on earth was wrong with him?

"Oliver?"

He turned around and left her shocked. She got up but then he disappeared up the boys dorm. That's how Fred found her later on. Katie still looking up at the boys dorm.

"Kates?"

"Oliver saw you. For some reason he thought you were my boyfriend?"

Fred looked strangely at her and then sighed.

"I will got talk with him."

Katie didn't have a chance to reply as Fred ran up to the dorms. This didn't make her less confused. She had the feeling that she had missed something.

Katie sat up all night. Trying to work out the nagging feeling that she had missed something very important. She finally gave up getting sleep at all and went down to get some coffee. It was Sunday and she decided to enjoy the last days of reasonable weather. She took her book with her and sat down with the old oak tree close to the lake but people couldn't see you. She finished the book and closed her eyes. The chilly wind made her shudder but the sun still gave enough heat so it wasn't uncomfortable. She thought of what had happened last night but still couldn't work out the missing pieces. Oliver had acted so odd and why hadn't Fred told her what was going on? Sometimes men didn't make sense at all.

"Katie?"

She looked up when she heard Oliver saying her name. Had he really used her name instead of her last name? She couldn't see him as the sun blinded her but she gave him a smile. Suddenly she had forgotten about her silly behaviour towards her captain.

"Yeah?"

He sat down next to her and sighed.

"I want you to ask you something. Don't…just let me speak, okay?"

She nodded and looked at him puzzled. Something was wrong when Oliver asked with that almost begging tone in his voice.

"Sorry about yesterday. I…I didn't know about Fred and Alicia. I want to apologise for me acting like such an idiot."

She looked at him but he looked away when she tried to catch his eyes. Wait a second? Was Oliver Wood blushing? Without thinking of it she placed her hand on his thigh. She had forgotten about her feelings and just wanted to make him feel better. What she had expected was him looking up and then kissing her. For a split second she wanted to pull away but she gave way for her feelings.

She didn't know for how long they had been kissing but when Oliver pulled away, she didn't say anything. Don't ruin this, Oliver. Please, don't ruin it. Please don't…

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Hey, what did he say? She looked at him and if he hadn't been so nervous he would have seen that she resembled a guppy.

" I've been…I've had a crush on you for ages but you never seemed to be interested. That's why I tried to avoid you. Fred told me right out last night that I as being silly and needed a good slap for being so stubborn."

Okay, he was just too adorable. She pushed him closer and kissed him again. She snaked her arms around him. He pushed her down on the ground and she didn't mind at all. She could feel his body reacting to being so close to her and she moaned. He liked her. She liked him and she had to thank Fred for this. Then she stopped thinking and just enjoyed being snogged by the guy she had a huge crush on.

Fred rubbed his hands and smiled. His work was done. His captain and his friend had finally realised what was going on. He skipped back to the castle and couldn't wait to tell the others about this.

The End


End file.
